


I'll Come Back For You

by notevenstars_lastforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ark of the Covenant, Balthazar (Supernatural) Hates the Movie Titanic (1997), Billy Zane Sucks, But Also Everything, But it's coming anyway, Casifer, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Episode: s05e21 Two Minutes to Midnight, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, Episode: s11e14 The Vessel, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Flashbacks, Hand of God, Hell, I know nobody asked for it, Indiana Jones References, Kate Winslet's Rack, LOTR References, Leonardo DiCaprio References, Lucifer Possessing Castiel (Supernatural), Lucifer in the Cage (Supernatural), Poor Castiel (Supernatural), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucifer, Post-Episode: s11e14 The Vessel, Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), SO MUCH SARCASM, Soulmates, The Apocalypse, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Cage, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, The Pizza Man (Supernatural), Titanic References, USS Bluefin, You guys ready for some Casifer, lots of pop culture references, lots of sass, mentions of Balthazar, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notevenstars_lastforever/pseuds/notevenstars_lastforever
Summary: "And neither the angels in Heaven aboveNor the demons down under the seaCan ever dissever my soul from the soulOf the beautiful Annabel Lee."The reader's fate is intertwined with a certain fallen archangel's and all hell breaks loose...literally.
Relationships: Casifer/You, Casifer/reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	1. Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel

The moment that Sam's yell of pain was heard, we all sprung into action.

"SAM!" Dean bellowed.

He and Cas barreled out of the room with me hot on their tail.

I saw Crowley's arm dart out in an attempt to stop me from following but I sharply avoided it, hearing his yell of annoyance and Rowena's stifled laugh right along with it.

The makeshift "cage" came into view as the three of us rounded the corner and I could see Lucifer looming over Sam's battered and beaten form just as we came within five feet of it.

"Hey, assbutt!" Cas called out.

The fallen archangel turned and smiled smugly as his eyes landed on us, the two men shielding me from view.

"Dean," Lucifer grinned mockingly before glancing over at Castiel with a slight grimace. "And...the other one..."

With a snap of his fingers, Cas and Dean suddenly vanished from in front of me, causing me to halt and immediately go into a panic, holding my acquired angel blade closer to my body. My heart felt like it dropped straight down to my stomach as I caught sight of my three friends that were now trapped in the cage with Lucifer.

Sam was slumped on the floor and back against one of the cage walls, sporting a bloody nose and a very pained expression on his face while Lucifer stood with his back now to him, facing Cas and Dean who were in defense mode at this point.

"Welcome to the party." Lucifer sneered. "Scared?"

"Not even a little." Dean shot back.

I watched with wide eyes as Cas unsheathed his angel blade from the sleeve of his trench coat.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah," Lucifer tsked at Cas. "Moments like this, it's all about ambiance."

Just as he raised his hand to snap his fingers, I snapped out of my daze and decided to take action before it was too late.

"NO!" I shouted, which caused Lucifer to pause.

Turning his head, his gaze met mine as his lips curled into an almost fond smile, causing goosebumps to raise up and down my arms.

"Y/N…."

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine and even after all these years, I found myself scared out of my wits. It resurfaced memories that I had pushed to the very back of my mind, especially one in particular; my very first encounter with him.

_It was the night we finally tracked him down and tried to stop him from raising the Horseman of Death._

_Dean had just put a bullet between his eyes using the Colt and for a brief moment I thought it was all over, before a feeling of dread overcame me and I made eye contact with Sam, the panicked look in my eyes reflected in his as well._

_It wasn't over yet._

_With that last fleeting thought running through my mind, I watched in horror as Lucifer's eyes snapped open again. Spluttering and looking angry as hell, he rose to his feet. After questioning Dean about where he got the gun, the fallen archangel didn't wait for an answer as he backhanded the hunter, sending him flying into a tree, rendering him unconscious._

_I remembered making eye contact with him and not being able to look away, even as Sam moved to stand in front of me protectively. Those icy blues were intense and hauntingly beautiful, seeming to almost burn into my head and reach down into the very depths of my soul, which actually wasn't entirely as far-fetched as it sounds._

_The wolfish grin that accompanied his stare was even worse as it slowly spread across his face, head tilted to the side in a steadily growing kind of interest that made my blood run cold._

_"Well, would you look at that," He had said, giving me a once over and humming in appreciation as his eyes slid back up the length of my body. "Maybe dear old dad made a few exceptions to when it came to you hairless apes after all. Definitely one of my father's more finer creations, don't you think, Sammy? I'll tell you what, just remind me to come back for this one after the apocalypse is all said and done, how does that sound, hm?"_

_If my face had been pale before, it was nothing in comparison to that moment in time. I was pretty sure I had gone as white as a sheet, gulping audibly in a fashion that would put any cartoon character to shame. As Sam had later put it, it was almost like I had seen a ghost, which would have been a welcome alternative to that situation._

_After addressing Sam, I remembered how his eyes flickered back to me, his face lit up like the fourth of July._

_"I knew I'd find you, but I had no idea it was going to be this easy. I mean, both you and Sammy? It must be my lucky day!" "_

_What are you talking about? Y/N has nothing to do with this!" Sam interjected._

_Lucifer chuckled, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Of course she does, Sam. She was chosen to be mine."_

_"No." I said softly, shaking my head in both panic and disbelief. "You're lying, that can't be true."_

_His smile turned slightly sympathetic. "I may be a lot of things, Y/N, but I am certainly not a liar. I speak the truth and nothing short of it. You're mine and I knew it was always going to be you the second my Father created humanity and dreamed you into existence. Just as I knew Sam was always meant to be my vessel. You can run and deny it all you want, but there's no escaping me and what we are meant to be. You can't hide from me forever and you can't run away from destiny."_

_I glanced at Sam in panic, only to see the same look mirrored in his face as his grasp on my hand grew tighter. A look of defiance crossed over his features as he turned back to Lucifer._

_"Maybe not, but we sure as hell can put up a fight though."_

_A small beacon of hope blossomed in my chest at his words and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean stumbling to his feet as he regained consciousness. And with that, I shoved my fear to the back of my mind and let my stubbornness and determination take the wheel, raising my eyes to the fallen angel again._

_"Well, you just signed yourself up for a challenge then. Because we aren't exactly the type of people that are just going to give up and come quietly, so that being said, not today Satan."_

_Lucifer grinned at my words, tilting his head slightly to the side._

_"Challenge accepted. Pretty bold of you to throw down the gauntlet to the Devil himself but I admire your courage. I'll be seeing you soon, Y/N because make no mistake, I will come back for you."_

I shivered at the memory and judging by the look on his face, Lucifer had clearly been reading my thoughts and saw me reliving that fateful night, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"I didn't even see you there, beautiful. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, it's been entirely too long since our last meeting," Lucifer drawled, taking in my appearance in an alarmingly happy manner. "My beef is with your friends though, not you. But don't worry! I'll attend to you shortly."

"If you hurt them, I swear on your father I'll find a way to kick your ass!" I spat angrily.

"Pffft, as if you could ever, you know you love me and my ass." Lucifer retorted, a teasing tone in his voice as he smirked at me. "After all, I sure do love your ass."

"You think too highly of yourself. We'll just send you AND 'your ass' straight back to the cage." I shot back, ignoring his last comment which had actually made me blush, though I'd never admit that to anyone.

Lucifer chuckled. "Guess I'll just have to take you with me then."

"No chance."

"Don't be so sure, kitten."

"Oh, but I am."

 _"You should know better by now."_ Lucifer said in a sing-song voice.

"Alright, ENOUGH!" Dean yelled, growing annoyed of the bickering and impatient of the inevitable fight that was about to ensue. "Crowley! Get your ass in here!"

My eyes narrowed in anger and just as I went to lunge for the cage, I felt a familiar presence beside me as someone laid their hand on my shoulder. Glancing to my right, I saw none other than the King of Hell standing next to me with a slightly guilty expression on his face.

"Get her out of here now!" I heard Dean shout from the cage.

I watched the expression on Crowley's face turn sour as he rolled his eyes at Dean's demanding tone but nonetheless glanced back at me, tightening his grip on my shoulder.

"Crowley…" I spoke through clenched teeth, a hint of warning entering my tone.

He smiled sympathetically at me before responding, "Sorry darling, can't risk you getting hurt now."

In the blink of an eye, my surroundings changed and we were back in the room we had previously been in only a few minutes ago. Tearing myself away from Crowley, I felt anger race through me and distanced myself away from him, over towards where Rowena stood by the fireplace.

"God dammit, Crowley!" I fumed.

Crowley opened his mouth to respond before we all froze, hearing something that was extremely unexpected, especially considering our location. 

" _Heaven...must be missing an angel…"_

The music played softly in the distance and I knew it must have been Lucifer's doing because there was no way anyone else would be playing something like _that_ in a place like _this._ I had to give him props though, he had a good sense of humor at times. Honestly, if I hadn’t been so pissed off, I might have even laughed. 

After rolling his eyes, Crowley focused his attention back on me.

"Darling, you do realize that you're not exactly in the most ideal situation right now, right?" Crowley shot back, looking at me sternly and with such a fire in his eyes that would send most people running the opposite direction.

I rolled my eyes. "You think I'm entertained by the idea of Lucifer being interested in me? Because to be honest, it scares the living hell out of me, but if you think for one second that I'm going to let that stop me from defending my best friend, then you're definitely out of your god damn mind!"

As I spoke, I found myself walking towards him with a finger of accusation pointed to him until I had it pointed directly against his chest, where his blackened heart would be, if he even had one. His hand shot out and gripped my wrist lightly, his hazel eyes gazing down to pierce mine.

"Maybe I am out of my mind, but you should be able to understand as a friend yourself, why I couldn't possibly put you in danger. I consider you important to me for some bloody reason and the mere thought of you being at the hand of that archangel makes my skin crawl!"

His voice started out soft but grew louder as his agitation became much more defined through his facial expression and words. As he spoke, his grip on my wrist tightened to the point where it was almost unbearable, pain sprouting and shooting up my arm.

"Fergus!" Rowena shouted, catching the both of our attention. "Release her arm unless you're aiming to break it for goodness sake!"

Crowley's hand jerked away from mine immediately, almost as if electrocuted, a sheepish look on his face.

"My apologies, dear."

I shot him a look as I cradled my arm close to me. I then turned to smile gratefully at Rowena for intervening when she had.

She returned the smile with a look of fondness in her eyes.

The witch and I had always strangely gotten along well & it seemed she actually had a soft spot for me, seeing me as the daughter she never had and favoring me over the Winchesters and Castiel. I didn't know what it was about me that seemed to attract the attention of "big bads" but they always gravitated towards me for whatever reason; Lucifer, Crowley & Rowena, just to name a few. And then some others that I'd rather not talk about or even remember for that matter.

“Mother...we need to get him back in that cage.” Crowley said, disrupting my thoughts as I glanced back and forth between the two beings.

Rowena rolled her eyes and sighed heavily but nonetheless began collecting the ingredients for the spell needed to put the Devil back where he belonged; not that she had any choice in the matter since the Witchcatcher collar was still tightly secured around her neck.

I looked at her sympathetically, wanting nothing more than to take the collar off her myself, but knowing it was for the best since she wasn’t exactly the most reliable person out there and also considering the fact that she was probably the only one who could even perform the spell. Regardless, we needed her and that was that.

Perching myself up on the table next to her, I watched as she worked her magic.

I had complete faith that she knew what she was doing but for some odd reason, I had this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn’t quite right. Shrugging it off as just my nerves getting the best of me, I refocused my attention back to Rowena as she recited the final words to the spell.

Rowena spit into the palm of her hand and used a knife to slice open the other, allowing the blood to drip down into the basin on the table below along with her saliva. 

A bright light emanated from the basin for a brief second before dissipating. Crowley and I both looked at Rowena expectantly.

"Well?" Crowley prodded, looking pointedly at the red-haired witch. 

"That should have done the trick." Rowena answered, looking slightly miserable. 

I closed my eyes for a second and exhaled in relief upon knowing Lucifer was back in that damn cage and we had one less thing to worry about. The only thing to do now was to focus on defeating the Darkness without the help of an archangel. 

Following Rowena and Crowley out of the room and back down the corridor to the large chamber where the make-shift cage was situated, I was happy to see only my three friends waiting for us there. There were all a bit bloody and beaten, but nonetheless alive and well. 

Sprinting over to Sam, I nearly tackled him with a hug as I again breathed in a sigh of relief. 

Chuckling, Sam hugged me back, easily sweeping me off my feet as he held me to his chest. 

"Easy there, Y/N. It's good to see you too." 

"I almost thought I lost you! Give me a break, alright?" I mumbled into the large expanse of his chest. 

As I released Sam, I continued my rounds and went over to hug Dean. 

“You’re welcome….anyone…” Rowena spoke up, eyes going back and forth between the two hunters and angel. 

“Bite me.” Dean spat, glaring at the witch.

“You _can_ make her do that.” Crowley commented. 

Sam and Dean both aimed a look his way as Castiel stayed silent, observing from the sidelines.

As I made my way over to the angel to give him a hug as well, I hesitated for a second because I could have sworn I saw something odd flash in those baby blue eyes of his. Once again, I shrugged it off and hugged him as well, feeling his stiff arms awkwardly pat my back as he returned the hug in his own way. 

I shivered once I pulled away, noting how cold the angel was. 

_Weird_. 

“So what now?” Sam questioned. 

“About the Darkness? No clue.” 

Dean shook his head slightly, brows furrowed. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Or die screaming.” Rowena added, sending a wink my way, causing my brows to raise.

 _I swear, this woman_ …

“This has been a horrible train wreck. So we’re done. Team up, _over_.” Crowley continued.

“What about her?” Sam asked, gesturing to the witch. 

Crowley looked over at his mother for a second as if debating what to do with her before focusing his gaze back on Sam. 

“She stays,” Crowley decided, making Rowena smirk at the boys. “The rest of you lot…” 

Crowley paused again, looking at each of us with a firm expression on his face. 

“ _Get the hell out of hell.”_

The four of us glanced at each other. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” I muttered, following the boys as they made a beeline to the stairwell without a moment of hesitation.

Looking back, I smiled and waved goodbye to Rowena before disappearing from view and making the long trek back upstairs to the land of the living.

\-------

Once topside, we exited the building, walking straight over to the Impala.

As I opened the door and prepared to step inside, I paused upon noticing Castiel and Dean hanging back at the door and decided to listen in on what they were saying. 

“You alright?’ Dean asked Cas as he spun around with his back to me. 

“I think so...I will be.” Cas answered. 

“Do you need a lift?” Dean gestured back to the Impala with his thumb.

“You three go on ahead, I’ll catch up.”

“Alright.” 

With that, Dean turned and walked over the car, hopping into the driver's seat and Sam followed suit, waving at Cas and getting into the passenger side. 

Castiel nodded towards him before turning his gaze to me, a funny look on his face for a second before vanishing and going back to that ever-so serious expression that he constantly wore. I offered him a small smile and climbed into the backseat. Shutting the door behind me, I saw the boys exchanging looks with one another. 

“Is he alright?” Sam asked, wondering the same thing that I was. 

“Tough day.” Dean said simply. 

Sam sighed. “Yeah, tell me about it.” 

“Are you good?” I asked Sam, joining the conversation. 

He glanced back at me and once again sighed. “I don’t know. Lucifer...he said he was the only one who could stop the Darkness. What if he was telling the truth? What if he---”

“Dude, the Darkness is bad...but her and the Devil? That’s a nightmare.” Dean said, stopping Sam before he could get too wound up. 

I snorted. “You’re telling me.” 

Sam stayed silent and Dean took that as a sign that the conversation was over, putting the keys into the ignition as the Impala roared to life. We sped away and I laid my head back against the leather upholstery, letting out another sigh of my own as I looked out the window. 

After a while, I felt my eyes start to droop and for the first time in what seemed like days, I allowed myself to drift off into a well deserved sleep.

\-------

I swore I had just shut my eyes for a second and then all of a sudden we were pulling into the garage in the bunker. My eyes fluttered open and I reluctantly dragged myself out of the car, pulling my duffle bag along with me. 

Shuffling slowly down the hall, the three of us begged off and separated, going to our respective rooms without a word. I opened the door to my room and flipped the lights on, tossing my bag to the floor next to my chest of draws before flopping down on my bed.

Sighing contently and simply happy to be back in my own bed, I rolled over to my side. 

Just as I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep again, something that I didn’t recognize on the bedside table caught my eye. I pushed myself up to a sitting position and reached over to grab a folded up piece of paper. 

Furrowing my brows in confusion, curiosity got the best of me and I unfolded the paper to see if it was anything of importance. 

I felt my heart drop as I read the four words written on the page in black ink.

No. That couldn't be right. It's not possible. 

Rowena had sealed him back into the cage, there's no way he could have wormed his way out that. 

Unless...

My face paled and a devastating chill ran up the entirety of my spine as the possibility rang through my head and I realized it might not be so far-fetched. Hands shaking, I felt the urge to scream but nothing but my ragged breaths came out. I knew I was having a panic attack but I couldn't bring myself to yell for Sam or Dean. Hell, I couldn't do anything except shake uncontrollably.

The paper dropped from my trembling hands onto the floor and tears began to cloud my vision even though the only thing I could see were those four words. 

Those four little words that evoked a feeling of true terror that embraced my whole being. 

Four little words that I knew were written with a smile.

Four little words that had my whole world come screeching to a halt.

Four little words...

_I’m coming for you._


	2. Dream A Little Dream of Me

_ I was alone in the bunker, that much I knew for certain. The boys had left for a hunt the day before, leaving me behind to get some extra sleep since I had over exerted myself on the previous hunt and successfully succeeded in not only bruising my ribs, but also dislocating my shoulder as well, which had been set back in place immediately upon arriving back home. (Painfully too)  _

_ So needless to say, I was benched until further notice, which made the current situation even more terrifying than it already was.  _

_ I had simply been reading in my room when the lights began flickering, which I knew was a tell-tale sign that something was either coming or already here. Being a hunter, I knew that nothing good ever came from flickering lights.  _

_ Grabbing the angel blade I kept underneath my pillow, I slipped out of my room quietly and walked down the hallway towards the library. The temperature in the bunker gradually began to drop as I got closer to the library and I could feel goosebumps beginning to form on my arms. My heart pounded and I could see my breath coming out in short wisps in front of me. The lights in the hallway continued to flicker every so often as well and as I padded into the library, I was greeted by a sight that made my eyes widen in horror and my breath caught in my throat.  _

_ No. It couldn't be. I had to be seeing shit.  _

_ Because there was no possible way that Lucifer could be standing in the library. It had to be some kind of cruel joke or mind trick that someone was playing on me.  _

_ But the more I stared at him in complete and utter horror, the more I realized how real this all was. As I stood there, I watched as his head turned towards where I was standing still as a statue in the doorway.  _

_ "Is that any way to treat a guest, Y/N? I'm disappointed in you."  _

_ My pulse automatically quickened and panic began to set in as I realized I had no way of escaping my current situation, ultimately concluding that I was absolutely fucked. _

_ My eyes reluctantly met his icy blue ones from across the room, the sight of him causing me to freeze where I stood.  _

_ The tall blonde before me chuckled at my response to his presence, an almost predatory smile sliding across his face as he began to slowly move towards me.  _

_ "I guess I can let it slide. After all, I could never stay mad at you," He purred. "I missed you so much, beautiful. It's so lonely and dark down in the cage with only my brother to keep me company. But now that I'm out, we can make up for lost time! Oh, and Y/N? Did you really think you could hide from me of all people? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find you?" He questioned in a sickeningly sweet and mocking tone.  _

_ "I mean come on, it was inevitable after all. And think about how perfect this is! Just the two of us, you and me, no distractions or interruptions from tweedle dee and tweedle dum." _

_ Every step that he took towards me, I took a step back until I felt my back hit the wall behind me and my heart dropped straight down to my stomach. I watched as the Devil himself continued to advance towards me until he was about a foot away, his feet planting themselves perfectly in front of me.  _

_ I waited.  _

_ One second.  _

_ Two seconds.  _

_ Three... _

_ All of a sudden he lunged forward, placing his arms against the wall on either side of me, successfully caging me in. A triumph smile arose on his face and he slowly pressed his body up against my own, his face only inches away from mine.  _

_ I could feel his breath as he leaned his face down, his lips close to my ear.  _

_ "I told you I'd come back for you, Y/N." He said so lowly, it was almost a growl. "I know you're scared, I can feel the fear practically pouring off of you. But I can promise that this time around, there’s no escaping. I’ll make sure of it.” _

_ I squirmed against his body, placing my hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. Instead, he swooped his arms in and gripped each of my wrists in an iron tight hold, before gathering them together and pinning them to the wall above me with just one of his hands.  _

_ Pure dominance poured off him in waves and threatened to pull me under as he forced me to submit to him. My body trembled against his and I felt him hum low in his throat more than I actually heard him, the sound vibrating through his chest. He raised his hand with a surprising air of gentleness and caressed the side of my face with feather light touches, his thumb swiping underneath my eye to catch a tear that had escaped.  _

_ "You're mine, Y/N," He said calmly but firmly as his eyes glowed red from the power of his corrupted grace. "And once I actually have you, I will never let you go.” _

\-------

I awoke in a cold sweat, feeling tears dripping down my cheeks. Wiping them away angrily, I stared blankly up at the ceiling, trying to steady my breathing and calm myself down. I didn't remember falling asleep but at some point during the night, I must have passed out from exhaustion and the sheer amount of fear that raced through my mind. 

I tried so hard not to think about the dream I had just had, despite it being so painfully vivid, and I also refrained from thinking too much about last night’s events. 

Was it too much to hope that it was all just a bad dream? 

That I had just been delusional from being so close to  _ him  _ that my mind went completely haywire? 

That maybe,  _ just maybe _ , I had hallucinated the entire thing? Afterall, stranger things have happened and for crying out loud, Sam hallucinated seeing Lucifer for months on end!

The only thing was...it wasn't the first time I had woken up after dreaming of the Devil and as much as I hated to admit it, there was a small part of me that actually enjoyed it. 

The way he looked at me yesterday had my mind reeling and I couldn't tell if I was scared, disgusted, or aroused---the latter of the three making me sick to my stomach at the mere thought. Not that Lucifer's vessel Nick wasn't...appealing to the eye because I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't at least slightly attracted to the tall, blonde haired and blue eyed vessel. He was good looking and there was no way I could deny that. 

I thought back to when the apocalypse was in full swing and I first laid eyes on the Devil himself. 

Sam had told me about how he was visited by the angel and described what he looked like, but it had done absolutely no justice to seeing the real thing. I remember feeling disgusted with myself because come on! There had to be something seriously wrong with me for thinking that Satan was attractive. I mean, I had heard talk about how Lucifer had apparently been the most beautiful angel of them all, but I guess I just hadn't really taken it seriously; and even though I knew it wasn't his true form, the vessel he had chosen suited him rather well. 

Maybe even too well.

But I knew deep down that my attraction to him extended to a deeper level and I wasn't just infatuated with his appearance. There was always something that seemed to call out to me whenever I was close enough to him. I despised and hated it with every ounce of my being but I just could not deny that pull & aching feeling down in the very depths of my soul that tethered me to him. 

It didn't matter what he looked like or what vessel he was possessing because his grace (or at least whatever was left of it) and my soul were connected and bonded together. 

During the time that Lucifer started up the apocalypse, he always said that he would come back for me and the thought of that always terrified me to absolutely no end. Obviously, he never had the opportunity to go through with that statement, seeing as Sam had taken that nosedive into the cage shortly after saying yes. But despite that knowledge, it still did little to lessen my fear, even after being told by both Sam and Dean countless times that I was safe from the fallen angel. 

So now...now I was afraid that Lucifer would finally have that chance. 

Turning over to my side, I glanced at the clock on my nightstand, which read 1:30 pm, meaning that I had slept through the majority of the day, which wasn't exactly my intention but oh well, I must've needed it. I sighed and hauled myself out of bed, my muscles protesting with me. As my feet made contact with the floor and I pulled myself into a sitting position on my bed, I swallowed thickly, remembering how I had dropped the paper on the floor last night while having a mental breakdown. 

I really didn’t want to look down to see if it was still there. I didn’t want to even acknowledge that it could have actually happened. But I knew that I had to make sure I wasn't just imagining shit and that it was time to put my big girl pants on. 

I held my breath and reluctantly glanced down at the floor, only to find it completely bare. My brows knitted together and I crouched down to see if it had fallen under the bed. Once again, there was nothing. 

Absolutely nothing. 

I let out a sigh of relief and laughed a little to myself, pushing myself back up to my feet. As I ran my fingers through my hair, I started to gather my thoughts. 

I guess maybe I had been imagining things after all because I knew for a fact that if last night's events had actually happened, that note should have been lying there on my floor somewhere. I mean, where else could it have possibly gone? The only logical explanation would be that I had been more stressed out and traumatized from being face to face with Lucifer than I initially thought, so I must have been dreaming or something. 

After clearing my thoughts and convincing myself that everything was alright, I decided to take a shower, seeing as I hadn't gotten one the night before and was in desperate need of one. Taking a day trip to hell made me feel tainted almost, like I was covered in grime from head to foot & I felt the need to scrub every inch of my body clean. 

So that's exactly what I did. 

Living in the bunker and having a place to come back to after a long hunt was actually comforting in a way. I remember all too often when the boys and I would come clambering in from a rough hunt only to be greeted by a cramped, dingy motel room and a cold shower. So needless to say, the Men of Letters bunker held a special place in all of our hearts, especially considering the fact that it allowed us to take actual  _ heated  _ showers in peace. 

Letting out a hum of contentment, lulled my head to the side and allowed the warm water droplets to run down and soak my hair. After savoring the feeling for a while, I set to work on scrubbing my body clean until I was satisfied, letting the soapy water wash away the remnants of yesterday's events. 

I wrapped myself up in a towel after stepping out of the shower and left the bathroom, walking back down the hall to my room. Turning the corner, I nearly ran straight into Sam, who was walking in the opposite direction with a towel slung over his shoulder. Squeaking slightly in surprise, I stopped and felt Sam grab my shoulders to steady me, both of us looking at each in bewilderment for a second before breaking out into laughter. 

“I’m sorry about that Sam, I didn’t see you there!” 

“It’s all good, Y/N. I didn’t see you either. Are you alright, by the way? I just know that seeing him...well y’know…” 

I knew exactly what he meant, despite him trailing off and stuttering a bit. Sam knew what it felt like being in the presence of Lucifer, seeing as he went through a hell of a lot of trauma and suffered at the hands of the fallen angel. Through that, we were able to relate to one another and it actually brought us closer. If there was anyone I could talk to about this whole situation with Lucifer, it was Sam Winchester. 

I smiled solemnly and nodded. “I’m alright. But the real question is, are you? I mean, you were in that cage alone with him, Sammy. I was worried...hell, we were all worried about you.”

Sam was silent for a few moments, looking lost in his head before focusing his gaze back on me and nodding as well. “Yeah. It was just so...surreal, you know? Facing him again...it brought back some memories from the cage. I don’t remember much, because it’s all still really fuzzy since I repressed the majority of them but I handled it surprisingly well considering the circumstances.” 

He let out a small laugh at that and I raised an arm up to pat his shoulder. 

“Anyways, we can continue talking about this later if you want. You should probably go get dressed. I’m gonna go hop in the shower.”

Glancing down sheepishly at the towel wrapped around my body, I nodded, retracting my hand from him slowly. 

“Sounds like a plan,” I said softly. Sam smiled and turned, starting to walk away before my voice stopped him again. “Oh and Sam?” 

He spun around to face me again. 

“Thanks, you know...for always understanding.” 

His eyes softened and he smiled. “You too, Y/N, you too.” 

We went our separate ways after that and I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. 

Sam was my best friend, there was no doubt about it. Of course, Sam and Dean were both my best friends, but just in differing ways. Sam was the person I always went to when I needed to talk about emotions or when I just needed to get something off my chest, and the same went for him. When it came to the friendship Dean and I shared, things were more playful and light-hearted. Sure, Sam and I would joke around and laugh with one another, but with Dean, I could really unleash the sarcastic part of me with my twisted & wicked sense of humor without the fear of hurting his feelings or offending him too much. 

As I finished drying off and slipped into an old band t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, I decided to leave the confines of my room and see what Dean was up to. My growling stomach was also a deciding factor that drove me out of my room and towards the kitchen. I hadn’t eaten in God knows how long and needed something to satisfy my hunger. 

Walking down the hallway, I paused, hearing the sound of someone rummaging through what sounded like papers, along with a few choice curse words thrown into the mix. Smiling wickedly to myself and assuming it was Dean, I slowly crept up behind the open door, intending to sneak up on him. It wasn't often that I could manage to scare him, but when I did, the results were priceless. 

I waited and counted down in my head. 

Five…four…three…two…one. 

I jumped out from behind the door with a shout, only to backpedal in surprise and confusion, meeting the gaze of a pair of baby blue eyes that certainly did not belong to Dean. 

"Cas? Jesus, I thought you were Dean for a minute there. I didn't even know you cursed, isn't that like a cardinal offense for an angel to curse?" I spoke, starting out serious, but slowly changing my tone of voice to a playful one as I teased my friend with a small grin. 

"Y/N," He greeted with his usual gravelly tone that lacked any type of emotion at all whatsoever. "I apologize for frightening you. I believe Dean is in the library if you were looking for him." 

I nodded, looking past him into the room, which looked to be in a state of complete chaos. A chair had been pushed over onto its side, drawers left open with papers and folders left looking ransacked inside and books strewn all over the floor. My brows furrowed as I glanced back up at Cas. 

"Looking for something? You could have just asked one of us to help you, you know. Is everything okay with you?" I asked, worry etched on my face. 

Cas sighed. "I was just looking for some possible intel on Amara. I am sorry for making such a mess of the room." 

I examined his face, taking note of how stressed he looked to be. His hair was absolutely disheveled and he had even taken his trench coat off, along with the black suit jacket he wore underneath that & rolled up the sleeves of his white button up. Frowning, I placed a comforting hand on his forearm and again tried not to shudder as I was met with coldness, which was strange since the angel was usually quite warm. Shaking off those thoughts of confusion, I rubbed it slightly in reassurance. 

"Hey, I know this is a lot to handle right now. Especially considering the fact that we don't even have an archangel on our side to help us out with the whole Amara shit show. But we'll figure it out. We always do. I mean, you, Sam & Dean have somehow managed to keep the world intact for this long, so who's to say you can't keep it going?" 

Castiel nodded. "You're right, Y/N. We'll find a way to beat the Darkness one way or another," He awkwardly placed a hand on top of mine, offering a small smile. "And forgive me for asking, but you three wouldn't happen to be in possession of a Hand of God, would you?" 

I blinked a few times before registering what he said properly and chuckling softly, removing my hand from his arm. "Not that I know of, dude. We don't exactly have any laying around the bunker unfortunately. Why, would it help with defeating the Darkness?" 

"There is a possibility, yes." 

"Well, I guess we need to start looking for one of those! I'll go let Sam and Dean know!" 

Sending him another smile, I scurried off towards the library. 

\-------

Lucifer watched, through the eyes of Castiel's vessel, as his soulmate walked away, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips. Reaching into his pocket, he held the note he had left for her in his hand, satisfied with his acting abilities. So far, the hunters had absolutely no clue that he was possessing Castiel and he wanted it to stay that way, at least for a little while. 

"Soon, my love, we'll be together soon." 

With a snap of his fingers, he vanished from the bunker, off to pay a little visit to his dear old friend Crowley.


	3. My Heart Will Go On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter, so I apologize but bigger and better things are on the way! Prepare yourselves for some Casifer!

"Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? They have passed like rain on the mountain, like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow. How did it come to this?" 

"Uhhh...Y/N?" 

I swiveled in my seat to face a very confused Sam Winchester. 

"Yes, Sam?" 

"Uhm...did you just quote Lord of the Rings?" Sam questioned, looking unsure of himself. 

I smiled. "Yes, yes I did." 

Sam smiled slightly as well and opened his mouth to say something else before Dean butted in, very loudly, mind you. 

"What he's trying to say, Mr. Frodo, is to stop being a fuckin' nerd for a moment and get back to work! We've got a Hand of God to find here and so far we have no leads!" He let out a growl of frustration before slamming another book shut and tossing it aside to the steadily growing pile of books on the table next to him. 

"Dean, we've literally only been at this for fifteen minutes. Get a hold of yourself, dude." I said, rolling my eyes. "And for your information, it was King Theoden who said that, not Frodo. Uncultured swine." 

"Whatever! I swear, I'm never letting you and Sammy marathon Lord of the Rings ever again." Dean huffed. "Anyways, can somebody please remind me again why a Hand of God would be helpful in defeating the Darkness?" 

Sam sighed in annoyance as he continued typing away on his laptop before shifting his gaze up from the screen and glancing at his brother. 

"Because, Dean, they're items that have been directly touched by God himself. I mean, it was sort of a catch-all term for several objects that he touched on Earth during biblical times, but they're believed to contain traces of his power. And considering the fact that we don't have either God OR an archangel to help us with this, we could use all the leverage we can get." 

“Right. Because some little object is going to be the key in locking the Darkness away again…” Dean said sarcastically as Sam brought his attention back to his laptop. 

“So essentially, we’re talking holy artifacts…maybe Cas was actually on to something after all.” I muttered to myself, ignoring Dean’s smart-ass remark per usual and glancing over to the younger of the two brothers. “Hey Sam, is it possible that the Men of Letters could have recovered a Hand of God at some point?” 

Sam paused with his typing, furrowing his eyebrows in thought, his hazel eyes flickering over to meet mine after a few moments. 

“Maybe. I mean, it’s possible, why do you ask?” 

My lips curled up into a small smile. “Because if they did, there might be records of it somewhere in the bunker.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he stood abruptly from his seat, lips spreading into a grin. 

“Y/N, you’re a genius!” He exclaimed excitedly. 

I giggled, shaking my head. “Well, I wouldn’t call myself a genius per say, you really should be praising Cas because he was the one who was looking through shit before any of us…”

“So we could have information about it archived away then! What the hell are we waiting for then? Let’s go look through all that shit! Nice work, kid.” Dean said, green eyes sparkling as he winked over at me, his sour attitude seeming to dissipate in an instant. He also got up from his seat and made his way down the hallway to retrieve some boxes that we’re going to need to sort through with Sam and I following behind him as I beamed, proud of myself for coming up with that possible solution to our problem. 

The boys and I returned to the library a minute later, each carrying several heavy boxes in our arms which were practically overflowing with files. 

"Well," I said as I sat a few boxes on the floor next to my chair. "This could possibly take a while…" 

I hauled one box up on the table in front of me to start with and collapsed in my chair, opening said box and grabbing a few files to go through for the time being. 

For a while, the three of us were quiet as he went through each and every file we came across, emptying box after box, the only sounds to be heard came from the soft whisper of papers being turned and tossed aside, boxes being lifted and of course, Dean's annoyed sighs and groans when he had yet to find anything useful. At one point, I had gone to the kitchen to grab us a few beers to hopefully relieve some of the stress and tension from everyone, mainly Dean for the most part and only received a grunt of thanks from the older hunter which was more than I expected to be completely honest.

As good as I was at research, I was nothing compared to Sam Winchester. He was definitely one of the best researchers I had ever come across and even though I often prided myself in how skilled I was in the subject, I usually found myself asking Sam for help whenever I could. If there was anyone who could find something useful regarding a hunt, it was Sam. So needless to say, I was betting on Sam finding what it was we were looking for this time around and I knew Dean had the same thoughts as we locked eyes from across the table. In unison, we both glanced over at Sam who was deeply immersed in reading a file, or at least I presumed he was, considering the fact that I could hardly see him now due to the stack of folders, journals and discarded papers that were piled in front of him. 

I took a swig of my beer and looked back down at the file I was currently supposed to be reading, which was talking about some sort of Egyptian artifact that was brought in and found in the late 1930's. Sighing, I tossed it aside and plucked yet another manila folder out of the box I was going through. 

This continued on for a good two more hours and just as I was about to lose my patience with hearing Dean's occasional mumbling and cursing, Sam spoke. 

"Alright, listen guys! So get this, apparently in 1943, Nazi archeologists uncovered a piece of the Ark of the Covenant---" 

"WAIT WAIT WAIT," Dean interrupted, looking at Sam with wide eyes. "The Ark of the Covenant? Like the one from Indiana Jones?!" 

Sam and I looked at each other and both rolled our eyes. 

"Yes Dean, now will you let me finish?" Sam said, looking annoyed. 

"Okay! Sorry, just got a little excited there for a second." 

I snorted. "And you called me a fucking nerd." 

Dean flipped me off and I batted my eyes at him, blowing a kiss his way. 

"Anyway," Sam continued, clearing his throat. "The Nazis somehow knew that it was a Hand of God and wanted to use it to win World War 2. So the Men of Letters sent one of their agents to steal the fragment and bring it back to America." 

"Figures that the Ark of the Covenant would be the thing we need to find. Does it say if they were successful in bringing it back to the bunker?" I asked. 

"That's the thing, it says that the agent, Delphine Seydoux managed to kill the Gestapo leader, steal the fragment and began transporting it back to the US on an American submarine, called the USS Bluefin. But according to records, they never made it back so I'm assuming something must have happened." Sam said. 

"Well that's just wonderful." Dean muttered. 

"Hm. So in other words, the submarine is most likely somewhere on the ocean floor right now?" I questioned, frowning over at Sam. 

He grimaced and nodded. "Unfortunately." 

"Well," Dean clapped his hands together once, looking back and forth between both Sam and I. "I guess there's no way of getting to that Hand of God in particular then." 

"Unless…" Sam said, looking thoughtful. 

"Unless?" Dean prodded. 

"Is Cas still able to travel through time even if he doesn't have his wings?" Sam asked, glancing from Dean to me. 

Dean and I shared a look, brows furrowed. 

"That's a good question." 

"I'm honestly not sure," I said, scratching the back of my head. "I mean, it couldn't hurt to ask him." 

"But if he can't, what do we do then?" Dean wondered. 

I shrugged. "Then we've gotta keep looking for any other possible Hands of God, I guess. It's not like we really have that many options to choose from." 

"So wait, hypothetically speaking, let's say that he can still time travel---are you suggesting that we travel back and steal the freaking Ark of the Covenant from the Men of Letters agent who stole it from the Nazis in the first place?!"

Sam sent Dean a look that plainly said "duh" and I had to stifle a laugh when I saw the bitchy expression on his face. 

"No, Dean, we're gonna go back and save the Titanic." Sam said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. 

I rolled my eyes. "Can we please not do a repeat of that? As much as I dislike Billy Zane and his piss poor acting, I think we know all too well what happens when you alter history just because somebody hated the James Cameron film adaption of the event." 

"You gotta admit that Leo was phenomenal in Titanic though." Dean said, giving me a pointed look. 

I raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly at the green eyed hunter. 

"Well, well, well. I didn't peg you as a DiCaprio fan, Dean." 

"He's not my favorite, but I gotta give the guy props, his performance was great, especially alongside Kate Winslet and that incredible rack she’s got. I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to nail that nice piece of---" 

"Enough with the pop culture references, please?!" Sam butted in and I swear I could practically hear him rolling his eyes without having to even look at him. 

Dean raised his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright! Damn, sorry! So touchy. To be honest, you kind of only have yourself to blame when you brought up the frickin' ship in the first place. I mean, what did you expect?" 

"To be fair, I didn't even bring up the movie, I was talking about the actual event taking place, it was Y/N who started on about the movie. But I guess you're kind of right in the sense that I should have known better." Sam said with a small teasing smile thrown my way. 

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time that day but smiled nonetheless. "Well, you're not wrong. But getting back on track, say we do manage to get our hands on the Hand of God, how do we even know we'll be able to use it?" 

Sam worried his lip between his teeth, letting out a sigh that told me straight up that he had no idea what to do in this situation. 

"We'll just do what we do best," Dean answered, causing Sam and I to look over at him in perfect unison. "Improvise." 

We both gave him a skeptical look. 

"I don't know Dean, this...this is big. Bigger than anything we've ever faced before and definitely not something we should just improvise on. We gotta come up with a fool proof plan---" 

"And since when do any of our plans actually work, Sammy?" Dean intervened, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well I mean, y'all have saved the world quite a few times before, so I have no doubt that you can pull it off again." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. 

"And that's the thing, Y/N! We may have done it before, but it was based off of sheer dumb luck and the art of just saying 'fuck it'!" 

"I don't like this, but it's all we have right now until we figure something else out." Sam said firmly, before clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair like he always does when he's nervous. "Let's just call Cas and find out if he can even do what we're hoping he'll be able to for us." 

I nodded and turned to Dean. "You wanna do the honors? Y'know, considering how you two 'share a more profound bond' and all?" 

Sam snickered and I smiled smugly as Dean gave me one of the bitchiest expressions known to man. 

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" 

"Nope." 

"I didn't think so." 

I giggled. "Anyways, can you run along now and call Cas before the Darkness destroys the world, please?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." 

As Dean whipped out his phone and prepared to call our angelic friend, I began to gather up a large pile of discarded files to take back to the room we got them from while Sam did the same. I made it back to the library just in time to see Dean put the phone up to his ear. 

The phone barely rang twice before Cas picked up and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, a knowing grin playing at my lips. 

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." I quoted under my breath in a very robotic Castiel-like voice whilst I screwed my face up to look the part of the angel, glancing over at Sam, who just barely held back a chuckle.

My eyes flickered back over to Dean as I held my facial expression, trying to look as stoic as I possibly could. 

“Dean.” I spoke in a gravelly tone that imitated the angel’s, which caused Sam to let out a bark of laughter and Dean to scowl and wave me off in annoyance. 

"Hey, Cas? Listen, there's something I gotta---yes, it's important! Why, you got something better to do? Got a hot date? Yes? No? Well listen up because I think we found something…." 

Dean and I locked eyes for a moment while he listened to what Castiel had to say, and then rolling them when I presumed that Cas had finished talking. 

"No, I'm talking about the solution to achieving world peace.” He said sarcastically. “Of course I’m talking about a Hand of God.” 

He paused for a few seconds, listening to Castiel’s reply before responding in turn.

"I mean there's a possibility it could be useful, so do you mind meeting us at the bunker? We have a few things that we need to ask you. Oh, you're already close by? Perfect. Think you can manage to get here in five? Alright….See yah man."


End file.
